


Жили они долго и счастливо, пока не встретили друг друга

by Denturion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denturion/pseuds/Denturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку не повезло повстречать пару. Или повезло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жили они долго и счастливо, пока не встретили друг друга

\- О, нет, - несчастно пробормотал Дерек.

Стайлз мигом обернулся. Глаза его засияли.

\- Ты... - он быстро-быстро моргал, радостно улыбаясь. – Это ты! Ты! Я тебя столько ждал, уже решил тебя сам искать, я даже план составил, но ты же знаешь, что трудновато...

Дерек потер переносицу. Он пожалел, что расслышал слова Стайлза "Я люблю тако!", что познакомился со Стайлзом из-за Скотта, что вообще вышел сегодня из дома.

\- Чувак? - Стайлз внимательно посмотрел в мрачное лицо Дерек. – Какие-то проблемы? Ты не рад?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Дерек, решив не ходить вокруг да около. Если откладывать разговор, потом будет хуже. – Я не ожидал, что моей парой будет подросток.

\- Ну вообще-то, знаешь ли, это частое явление, - Стайлз покивал, будто лично узнавал от каждого. – Не волнуйся, через полтора месяца мне исполнится восемнадцать.

Дерек печально покачал головой, все сильнее желая уйти. Конечно, он не может это сделать, его ноги просто не послушаются, когда у него нашлась пара. Он надеялся, его парой окажется девушка, – ну или парень, ему не принципиально, – около его возраста, которая говорит на его языке (в мире бывали разные случаи), без брака и детей. Дерек готов был ездить по странам, когда решит, что уже можно оставить Скотту его семейное дело – автомастерскую.

А на самом деле его пара – легкомысленный гиперактивный дружбан Скотта, который болтает больше, чем беспорядочно машет руками. Совсем молодой. Не то чтобы Дерек старый, но десять лет разницы – серьезный аргумент. У Дерека было немного принципов: не прощать предательства, не обращать кого попало и не связываться с малолетками.

\- Прием, чувак, - Стайлз щелкнул пальцами у него перед лицом, - ты надолго улетел?

\- Не называй меня "чувак", - рыкнул Дерек, отмахиваясь.

\- Ты не представился, - пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- Дерек.

\- Дерек и?

\- Хейл.

\- Ясно, ты немногословный, - Стайлз, казалось, ничуть не расстроился, принимая его таким, какой он есть.

Дерек подумал, что, может быть, стоит попробовать. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз потянул его за руку.

***

\- Погоди, слишком быстро, - Дерек отстранил Стайлза, полезшего с объятиями. – Может, я преступник?

Стайлз всерьез оглядел его всего, начиная со щетины и заканчивая пыльными ботинками. Дерек даже приосанился, хотя не думал ничего такого делать.

Стайлз великодушно кивнул на его манипуляции, вынесив вердикт:

\- Даже на вора не тянешь.

\- С чего это? - возразил Дерек.

\- Я сын шерифа, - Стайлз похлопал по груди, будто там висел значок. – Учти, я могу вычислить преступника по одному его взгляду, по одному взмаху пальца, по одному... Ладно, - скуксился Стайлз, когда Дерек скептически поднял бровь. – Но я правда натасканный!

\- Конечно, мой маленький сын шерифа, - утешительно погладил его по ежику Дерек.

***

Конечно, Дереку необязательно ездить по странам – то есть необязательно было бы, его пара нашлась бы в любом случае, даже просиди он половину жизни на одном месте. Многие так и делают, но пара может, если не слишком повезет, найтись уже к старости или она может погибнуть (или ты). Если ты по каким-то причинам решил путешествовать – пара встретит тебя на твоем пути, если ты решил остаться – она придет сама. Так устроен мир, пара находит пару. Бывают, конечно, отклонения – предназначенных пар может быть два или больше, или вторая пара тебя не признает, бывает, пара умирает, но ты этого не почувствовал и ищешь ее всю жизнь. Бывают даже люди и оборотни, у которых просто-напросто нет пар – но в это никто не верит. Одна девушка на полном серьезе утверждала, что чувствует свою пару в нерожденном еще ребенке, указывая на беременную женщину. Возраст все еще остается главной проблемой.

Дереку повезло, на самом деле, он старше своей пары всего на 10 лет. Могло быть и хуже.

***

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек сидящего на капоте Джипа Стайлза. – Что ты решил?

\- Решил что? - рассеянно спросил Стайлз, покачивая ногой.

\- Жилищный вопрос, - в который раз напомнил Дерек, потому что для него это было важно. Оборотень, инстинкт собственничества, все дела.

\- Я съеду к тебе, когда закончу колледж и найду работу, чтобы мы вместе могли купить дом, - в который раз уверенно и без запинки ответил Стайлз. – Мы возьмем тот жуткий дом в лесу, так и быть.

\- Стайлз, - прорычал Дерек, - я же сказал тебе, что могу купить дом сам, тебе надо просто собрать вещи и переселиться ко мне.

\- Меня это не устраивает, - Стайлз тоже мог быть упряпым. – И с каких пор автомеханики стали так много зарабатывать?

\- Это мой собственный бизнес, Стайлз, - Дерек выглянул из-под машины. – Он достался мне от отца и я продолжил его, несмотря на наследство в моем счету.

\- Насколько крупное наследство? - живо спросил Стайлз у торчащей головы Дерека. Тот закатил глаза и снова скрылся в недрах Джипа.

\- Достаточное, - коротко ответил Дерек.

\- Мы купим дом вместе, Дерек, - настойчиво сказал Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, ты же знаешь, что мы не обязаны все делать вместе? - поинтересовался Дерек, вылез и пошел в сторону маленькой ванной.

Когда он вернулся, Стайлз внимательно смотрел в его лицо, будто сомневался в своем выборе пары. Пар не выбирают (по крайней мере, истинных пар), но это взволновало Дерека. Стайлз не мог его бросить.

Поэтому он подошел к нему, пристроившись между раздвинутых ног, поцеловал уголок губ и сказал:

\- Позволь мне позаботиться об этом, обещаю, обустройством будешь заниматься только ты, я не буду вмешиваться.

\- Надо же, а пару недель назад ты говорил мне валить с твоей территории, - Стайлз закинул руки ему на плечи и поводил носом по шее Дерека.


End file.
